No One Really Wins
by eleleth
Summary: A person can only take so much before they break. Asami Ryuichi is at the very end of his patience with one Takaba Akihito. MINOR spoilers for the Hong Kong arc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I'm not entirely certain how I feel about it and I suppose I reserve the right to give the idea another incarnation at a later date, but here goes this one. It will probably be around three chapters, with some smut, of course. ;)**

**All belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

Asami Ryuichi is in the middle of a very large arms deal with a man named Karube when the call comes in. It is an all-too-familiar call and one he has been expecting, but that does not make it welcome. He doesn't answer his phone immediately, but instead rubs his temples and excuses himself from the table.

"What is it?" he answers at a safe distance.

Kirishima's voice comes on the line, "It's the kid, boss. He's on assignment and we lost him again. I've got a trace on his phone, but we have it located in one of Karube's warehouses."

Asami sighs as his fist clenches. He had specifically asked the boy not to do anything stupid today. "Where are you?"

"Pulling up to the club now, sir."

"Alright, I'll be right out."

"And the negotiations?"

"If something is happening, it's only a matter of time before he finds out. What's more important is to get Takaba out of there before he messes anything else up." He hangs up and turns to Karube and his men. "I am very sorry gentlemen, but an urgent matter has come up and I'm afraid I must excuse myself. Please enjoy your drinks, they are on the house."

"Asami-san-" Karube protests, setting down his wineglass and beginning to rise from his chair.

Asami moves toward the door and motions for him to sit. "Enjoy your drinks," he repeats more firmly. "Please excuse me," he says, shutting the door behind him.

The noise and chatter of the club only serves to further annoy him and outside, Asami slams the door to the car and snarls at Kirishima, "Fill me in."

"He was fine doing some editing in the penthouse until he got a call from that editor he used to work for all the time. He left and we lost signal on him for a time until we found him again in the warehouse. The men are in position, but we were waiting for you."

"And do we know what Takaba knows about the situation?"

"As far as we know, he doesn't believe you to be involved in it, but he does know that something big was supposed to be happening there tonight."

"Of course, until we moved the meeting to Sion. And now he's stumbled into a warehouse full of guns and men who don't like cameras. Idiot boy."

Kirishima would remark on the fact that Asami is really under no obligation to save the kid's ass every time he gets into trouble, but he knows why his boss does it and, even more, he knows that saying anything about it would result in his immediate termination and possibly a good blow to the gut, not necessarily in that order.

Asami stares out the window and tries briefly to tell himself that the sinking feeling in his stomach is not anxiety over Akihito's safety, but fails. He supposes that this means the boy is over the mild bout of post-traumatic stress he suffered in the wake of his time in Hong Kong and while that is all well and good, he preferred the boy taking fashion shoot jobs. Of course, even then, he still managed to get into trouble.

He smirks as he thinks about how hard he's going to pound the boy's ass as soon as they're home and alone. The boy won't be able to walk, let alone take on dangerous assignments. Though he can't help but frown again as he thinks of Karube. "Do we have a location on Karube?" He asks Kirishima as they near the warehouse.

"He obviously suspected something was awry as soon as you left, but there's no commotion at the c;ib or the warehouse yet."

"Good. Let's hope we can just grab the kid and leave."

Of course, it's never simple.

A few rounds of bullets later, Akihito fumes next to Asami in the backseat of the car. Karube and his men are trapped in the warehouse, awaiting the arrival of the police and Asami is entirely without the large supply of guns he'd intended to acquire that evening.

Kirishima speeds away from the scene just as the flashing lights appear in the rearview mirror.

"I had the situation under control, you know," Akihito protests.

"Clearly," Asami deadpans.

"You come in there and just shoot everybody up. Is that your answer to everything?"

Asami's hand closes into a fist and a crease forms in his brow. The boy is going to prematurely age him, of this he is certain. And now there is a sizable mess to clean up and Asami doesn't relish having to do it, or having to send Kirishima to do it either. An episode like this will cost him dearly and it hasn't completely escaped his notice that a bit of his credibility has lost some of its shine in the eyes of those he deals with since Takaba Akihito came into his life.

He looks at the boy and some of his sour mood eases, though Akihito is still pouting. His boy. Still running so hot and so alive. Asami has never been in the habit of denying himself or his feelings and he in turn cannot deny that the boy is worth whatever trouble he might cause.

And yet... all of that product. Gone.

In the penthouse, Akihito doesn't speak to him. He puts his camera equipment away very carefully and sets to the task of making something to eat, but says nothing.

Asami tosses off his blazer and loosens his tie as he enters the kitchen. He smirks when Akihito turns to face him.

"Don't give me that look, criminal," the boy says. "I could have handled that back there."

"Could you now?"

"Yes. You never trust me." Akihito slams the spoon in his hand down on the counter. "You never let me handle anything on my own."

Asami removes his tie and winds it around his hands. "You've not exactly proven that you're capable of doing so, now have you?"

"Is that what I am? Just some kind of idiot to you, Asami?"

"I won't dignify that with a response."

"It's worse, isn't it? I'm a toy to you. It's sick. You think I'm just here for your amusement! I can take care of myself. I can handle things by myself, you know."

Asami raises his eyebrow. "You were surrounded with men by guns."

"I've gotten out of worse."

"Not without my help." Asami can feel his temper rising.

"I got away from Fei Long without you."

"Yes, only to be dragged back by a ten year old."

Akihito sputters and throws the spoon at Asami, who dodges. "You're just a criminal! Shooting everybody without any thought and you don't even feel bad about it later."

"Never mind they were going to kill you."

"What would you care anyway! I have no such value, remember?"

It takes less than a second for the memory to resurface and Asami snarls and lunges forward, trapping Akihito against the counter. "Enough!" He grabs the back of the boy's head and forces him to meet his eyes. "What is it going to take for you to understand that I own you?"

"You don't o-"

Asami silences him with a battering kiss, biting his boy's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He breaks it, slapping his hand over Akihito's mouth. The boy's eyes looking back at him are full of defiance and it is finally, finally the last straw. Asami vibrates with fury, almost so that his knuckles turn white. "But you see, Akihito, I do own you. Do you know how much the deal you ruined tonight was worth?"

Akihito gives a slow shake of his head, careful not to make any sudden movements and his apparent submission assuages Asami slightly.

"Exactly. You never think of these things." He grinds the heel of his hand against Akihito's jaw, turns the boy's head so he doesn't have to look at him anymore. He releases Akihito with a flick of his hand and turns away, striding across the room. "The casino alone, Takaba. You cost me billions."

"You got me into that mess in the first place!" Akihito protests, rubbing his jaw and wincing when it's tender.

"No. If you want to be a man so badly, take responsibility for yourself. You had no reason to be in that garage that night. You had to have something to prove." Asami turns back and narrows his molten gaze on Aki. "You are mine. Bought and paid for at least ten times over."

"You jerk! You can't own somebody!"

"I can and I own you."

"You're nothing but a criminal."

Without even thinking, Asami raises his fist and is mid-swing before he stops himself. "And you! You, Takaba, are nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat!"

"Why did you even waste your time with me then?" Akihito screams back.

Asami's fist unclenches and a slow, sad smirk spreads across his face. "Are you so stupid, my Akihito? Can you not see that I love you?"

Shock paints Akihito's face and he freezes. He stares at Asami and only vaguely fumbles out, "Huh…?"

"Yes, I rather thought that's what you'd say." Asami slides his phone from his pocket deftly sliding his fingers over the touch screen until he lifts the device to his ear. "Kirishima."

"_Boss?"_

"Get the ungrateful brat out of here before I kill him."

"_Right away, sir."_

Kirishima is there so fast, it is almost as if he were waiting outside and not even when he has Akihito by the arm does the boy come out of his stupor. The bodyguard is used to having to drag the boy around, but mostly when he's kicking and screaming, not nearly catatonic.

"Sir. Where should I take him?"

"Your house for all I care, just get him out of here," Asami growls.

"Right away, sir."

By the time that Kirishima gets Akihito to the elevator, the boy seems to be coming back to himself. He stands with his head hung down and a few tears drip down to the floor with a quiet plop.

"Why?" he mutters.

Kirishima gives him a sideways glance before staring straight ahead again and doesn't answer.

"Why, Kirishima?" The tears stream down the boy's cheeks and over his injured face. "Why..."

The bodyguard sighs. "Your guess is as good as mine, kid."

**Let me know what you think!**

**-El  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy~**

In his apartment, Asami pours himself a glass of whiskey and lights a cigarette. A few puffs and sip of whiskey in, he glances at the floor where the spoon Akihito threw at him landed. His lip curls and he hurls the glass at his living room back wall. It shatters and the alcohol splatters all over the imported leather couch.

Snuffing out the cigarette, he unbuttons his shirt and moves into the bedroom where he throws his clothes carelessly to the floor, more primarily concerned with his growing erection.

Damn that boy. Why was it always that the more Akihito pissed him off, the more Asami wanted him? Stepping into the shower, Asami leans his arm against the cold marble tiles, resting his head in the crook of his elbow as the cool water streams down his back.

He slips his other hand down between his legs and strokes himself to full hardness. Thumbing over the head of his cock, he imagines Akihito's hand on him instead... or better still, his mouth. If there were ever a reason to keep his boy around, it's that mouth of his. He flexes his hand around his cock and smiles. No, if there were ever a reason to keep that boy around, it's that spark in his eyes.

He has already vowed to kill anyone who might try to take away that spark from Akihito. It's that spark that keeps him interesting, keeps Asami always on his toes. It's the anticipation of the man he could -will- become that makes Asami love him. Because right now he is just a boy.

Just a boy.

Asami continues to stroke himself, but sighs. He _is_ just a boy. Spoiled rotten, but who is to blame for that but Asami himself? Although he thought he'd made it perfectly clear that his services as Akihito's _deus ex machina _arenot free. Lord knows he'd taken it out of the boy's ass a time or two or fifty.

The thought sends another rush of blood downward and he pumps his hand just a little bit harder, but still slowly and evenly. And then thinks of things like the fact that the last time when he was tugging on Akihito's hair, the boy's dark roots were starting to show against the bleach and thinks of things like the holes in the boy's clothes and why won't he just let Asami buy him new clothes or food?

A rush of images and sensations crashes over Asami like the sound of his voice when barges into Asami's office or the way he laughs and how he looks with his hands on his hips, trying so hard to be defiant and how he's never greedy, never asks for anything to the point where Asami wishes he _would_ ask for something. But no, Akihito has that damned hero complex that always gets him into trouble, thinking he can save everyone. Thinking he can save Asami and he laughs at the thought. He frowns then and releases his softening cock from his hand.

Could the boy save him?

Because despite everything, despite having paid dearly for the boy, he has no price. Behind Akihito's eyes is the hope, the wish Asami will never admit to having that there is somebody out there who cannot be bought, who won't sell out. Not for anything or anyone.

Yet from a business standpoint, the kid has been a really terrible investment. His reckless attitude and misguided heroic efforts always seem to cause Asami to lose money or face or both. Even setting aside Fei Long's casino, Takaba Akihito has put Asami in more disadvantageous situations than he'd ideally care to be in.

Asami clenches his fists as he thinks of all the money he's lost only tonight. Millions of yen, to be certain. The man has worked hard for his fortune. Rising up from nothing to become one of the most feared and respected men in all of Japan only to be constantly thwarted by an ungrateful brat. He slams the water off and steps back into his bedroom without toweling off. A shiver runs through him but he hardly notices it.

Of course, then the boy has the nerve to call him a criminal, as if he is some yakuza imbecile. Asami is certain that he wouldn't be where he is today if he were some low-life. He prefers to think of himself as an exceptionally savvy businessman.

The phone rings from the pocket of his trousers on the floor.

For one split second, Asami prays it's Akihito just so he can track the boy down and fuck him through the mattress for making him feel like this.

But it isn't Akihito. Nor is it Kirishima who would know where Akihito is.

No, the man on the other end of the line is even less welcome to Asami.

But he smiles when he answers the phone with a silky, "Karube."

"_Asami."_

"You've used your one phone call to contact me. I'm touched."

"_I'm not in jail, Asami, you ought to know me better than that by now."_

"Obviously. I knew you could fend for yourself just fine," Asami tucks the phone between his ear and his shoulder and makes his way back into the bathroom to dry himself off properly. Perhaps this deal can be salvaged yet.

"_I did, however, lose a few of my men during our little shoot-out. Would you mind explaining that to me? I was under the impression we were getting along quite famously."_

Without missing a beat, Asami answers, "And I was under the impression that you weren't going to be bringing any photographers. He was yours, was he not?"

"_What? What photographer? I didn't hire him."_

"Nor did I, clearly."

"_Well where is he now? Did he get away?"_

Asami laughs at the man's obvious anxiety. "Of course not, I've taken care of him. My apologies for the misunderstanding." There is a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "So, where shall we meet to in order to proceed with the exchange?" He moves back into the bedroom and pulls on his pants.

"_Proceed? No, no, I don't think that's a wise decision at this point, Asami. A photographer is a bad omen. Taken care of or not, with technology these days, you never know what he might have gotten to somebody else before you got to him. You keep your money and I'll keep my guns and the men I have left and we'll call it even."_

Trying not to let his gritted teeth affect the sound of his voice, he answers, "Right. Yes. I understand, but good luck finding another buyer," Asami ends the call and tosses the phone behind him where it lands on his bed with a soft thump. He shrugs his shirt on and lights another cigarette and stalks out toward the kitchen to pour himself another drink.

And another.

And another.

* * *

Asami awakes the next morning to his phone ringing. His head hurts and his body feels like jello, but the caller-id reads "Kirishima" so he answers. "What."

Startled by the simultaneous anger and grogginess of his boss's tone, Kirishima replies, _"Uh. Well, it's just... it's nearly two o'clock, sir." _It's been a long time since Kirishima has heard Asami hungover.

Asami opens his eyes only to realize that not only does this make his head hurt worse, but the black-out shades on his windows give no indication of the hour. He pulls the phone away from his ear and the clock reads back 1:48pm. "Shit," he hisses.

"_Your trainer called and said you missed your session this morning, she seemed worried, but I thought you just-"_

"Thought I just what?"

"_Well, I thought maybe the kid came back to the penthouse."_

Asami growls. "No."

This tells Kirishima everything he needs to know and he doesn't tell his boss that he dropped the kid off at Kau's apartment or that he is safe at a fashion shoot today, though Kirishima did put a guy on "brat-detail" as the men called it. It was a little unusual, but Kirishima knows that there are times when Asami would just rather turn a blind eye to Akihito. _"Shall I come up, sir?"_

"You're downstairs?"

"_Yes, boss."_

"No. I'll meet you downstairs shortly."

Somewhere around fifteen minutes later, Asami is downstairs looking as unruffled as ever, but only thanks to a pair of strategically planned sunglasses.

The day is business as usual, but there is a distinct lack of one scrawny photographer and at around five o'clock, Kirishima calls off the man who was following the kid. He waits for Asami to demand that someone bring him the brat, but the order never comes and at around two in the morning, he drops Asami off at the penthouse with no incident.

The next day, Asami begins to feel like his old self, the man he was before he ever heard of Takaba Akihito. His head feels more clear than it has in awhile and he tells himself he can live without his boy. The boy. Not his boy.

After a week without seeing hide nor hair of Akihito, Asami is starting to feel a little on edge, but resists the urge to ask for any details about the boy, sure that it will be seen as a weakness in his carefully constructed armor.

It is only after he fights a losing battle with his stapler that Suoh and Kirishima step into the office and Kirishima asks, "Sir, would you like us to get the bra- er. Takaba?"

Asami gives them both a withering glare. "Why?"

"Well, boss, it just seems like you've been stressed out. Maybe you should relax."

"And you don't think that Takaba stresses me out?" If looks could kill, both Kirishima and Suoh would now be dead. Asami rises from his desk and stands toe to toe with his head of security. "You think I find that idiot relaxing?"

Kirishima does his best to put some distance between himself and his boss without moving at all. "Well uh... no sir, it just seems like you need-"

"Need what?" Asami demands darkly.

At this point, Suoh finally interjects, "A good fuck."

Asami only laughs. And laughs. And when he finishes laughing, he smirks at them. "That was a good one," he says before his face reverts back to a scowl, "Now get out of my office before I blow your heads off."

Two weeks pass and Kirishima hesitantly removes all personnel from the task of tailing Takaba. It seems the boss is done with the boy. Kirishima finds himself impressed that Takaba managed to hold his boss's interest for as long as he did, but he is relieved at the same time. Takaba was undoubtedly the most difficult to handle of all Asami's lovers.

Asami, on the other hand, spends more time than he'd like telling himself that he shouldn't have his men drag Akihito into his office. At least he knows the boy is safe because Kirishima would have told him otherwise. But he worries over more minute things, like where Akihito is staying and if he is getting enough to eat or if he even has clothes because the only thing missing from the penthouse is his camera equipment, replaced with the key to door.

Two weeks is the longest Asami has gone without seeing his boy since they returned from Hong Kong and despite all his best attempts not to think about this fact, his heart aches.

So when Akihito barges into his office, his heart leaps but he manages to keep his expression stone still. "Takaba," he intones evenly, "what a... surprise."

"Don't give me that shit, you jerk! You tell me you love me and then throw me out of the house! What the hell?"

"And it only took you two weeks to process that. I see you're not quite as thick as I thought you were. I was banking on three," he curses himself as soon as he says it, but his anger is inflamed again.

Akihito paces around the rug and finally stops and glares at Asami. "Shut up! How dare you say you love me! If you really loved me, you would stop all this business! Do you even know how to love? You're just a criminal."

Asami again finds his blood boiling over and he steps out from behind his desk to grab Akihito by the throat and kiss him and never mind the sense of relief and happiness that floods through him because this is the last time, he tells himself. "If that's the way you want it, Takaba, then consider it over. Get out of my office," but he still hasn't let go of Akihito's neck.

"So what? It's over just like that? What about descending into the depths of Hell with you? What about me being bought and paid for, ten times over? After begging for my freedom a hundred times, you just get to say it's _over_?"

"What do you want? Payment for your services? As I've said, you've cost me enough. Now get out of my office," Asami finally releases the boy's neck.

Akihito slaps Asami soundly across the face and at least has the grace to look more surprised than Asami that he did it. "I never asked you for anything, you bastard! I never asked for any of this!"

"No, of course not, you just asked me to change everything about who I am. You cannot change me anymore than I can change you, Takaba. You either accept that or you leave," Asami backs him up toward the door.

Akihito keeps waiting, waiting for the moment that Asami throws him over his shoulder or flips him onto the desk and fucks him senseless, but it never happens.

Asami opens the door to his office and pushes Akihito out. "Get out before I kill you, Takaba. You finally have you freedom. Now go."

Akihito glowers up at him defiantly. "Fine. I'll go. But I'll get you one day, Asami, I swore that."

This is for the best, Asami tells himself. Best for him and best for Akihito. He can't afford to have such an obvious weakness and Akihito... well Asami can only hope that his time in Hong Kong taught him not to be so reckless. "So help you if you ever cross me in my business again, kid, because now I won't hesitate to do what's necessary."

**TBC**

**-El  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the wait for this. I'm also sorry that it's so short. One of my weaknesses as a writer is my speed, or lack there of.**

**This chapter is mostly from Akihito's perspective, though I steadfastly refuse to let him take over the story as writing his point of view does not interest me as much as Asami's.**

**Sensei owns all.  
**

Asami's office door slams in his face and it takes Akihito only a second to realize what's happened and he kicks and pounds at the door. "Let me back in, you damn bastard! You can't just threaten a guy and then throw him out!"

There is no response.

Akihito turns and yanks the doorknob, but to no avail. "Asami! Open the door! I'm not finished with you!" It's only with the distinct click of Kirishima's gun cocking that Akihito turns around. "What the hell are you doing?" Akihito demands, giving the door a kick for good measure. "Let me back in!"

"Don't make me have to do this, kid," the bodyguard answers. He reaches for Akihito's arm, but the boy jerks back.

"Don't touch me! I want to talk to Asami!" Akihito stares down the barrel of Kirishima's gun, sure that the bespectacled man has no intention of shooting him. "Let me back in there."

Kirishima sighs and presses his gun to Akihito's temple. "Takaba. Please. Please."

There's enough gravity in his voice that Akihito begins to shake. The metal is cool against his forehead, but it burns and he remembers being shot before, though now there's no way the bullet would miss him.

"Takaba. I have my orders. You have yours." Reluctantly, Kirishima presses his gun harder against Akihito's head. When he reaches for his arm this time, Akihito doesn't fight. The boy nods numbly and follows him out of the building.

Kirishima releases him at the top of the steps leading out to the street.

Akihito stumbles down them and then looks back with tears in his eyes. "What... exactly... are your orders, Kirishima-san?"

"If we see you again, we're to shoot you. No questions."

Akihito's eyes widen in shock. "How can he do this? How can he just say it's over? After... after..." hiccup, "after... _everything_, how can he just say it's over? And now you're supposed to shoot me? What the hell, Kirishima-san? It's not fair! Nothing he does is ever fair! Other people have feelings too, you know! I bet he's not such a great boss all the time either, huh? He can't just say it's over. He said he loves me."

Kirishima doesn't tell him that's probably precisely the reason that Asami issued the order, knowing full well that his boss cannot afford to show, or even have, any weaknesses. "Go on, Takaba, get out of here. You're free. Isn't that what you wanted anyway?"

Clenching his fists, Akihito's pride won't let him do anything but nod. "Yeah, I guess."

"Get out of here now, Takaba. Don't make me point my gun at you again, got it?"

"Would you really shoot me, Kirishima-san?" Akihito knows he hasn't made the man's life any easier, but surely he wouldn't really kill him.

"I don't want to have to."

Akihito swallows hard and stares back at the weapon in Kirishima's hand. "This isn't over."

"Yes it is, Takaba."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is, now get out of here."

"Fine, I'll leave, but this isn't over!" Akihito takes off only to be followed by the sound of one warning shot. It misses him by a mile, but he looks back to see Kirishima still aiming at him.

* * *

"Akihito..." Kau leans over his friend, who is lying on his couch, barely responsive. "Come on, Aki, it's been almost two days. At least tell me what happened." He pokes Akihito in the shoulder only to get a shrug in return. "Does this have anything to do with that rich guy?" Kau has long suspected that Akihito wasn't being completely honest about his relationship with the broad-shouldered, well-dressed man who often showed up to whisk him away. "Look... Aki, I mean... if he's like... your boyfriend or whatever, we're not gonna judge you or something."

Akihito throws his hands over his face. "'S not my boyfriend," he mumbles. "Not anymore, anyway."

Kau sighs in relief. It's the most Akihito has talked over the past two days, after showing up covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. "Okay, so... tell me about it."

The photographer moves one hand from his face to look at his friend. Seeing no trace of judgement or condemnation in Kau's face he moves the other hand and sighs. "It's such a long story, Kau."

"I took the day off."

So Akihito explains the whole story to him, leaving out bits here and there that he knows would distress his friend, like the fact that both Asami and Fei Long raped him... and most of the shooting.

Kau listens intently and quietly, only nodding or adding the occasional "Mmhmm" to Akihito's tale. When he's finished, Kau can only laugh. "Come on, Aki, it's like something out of a smutty manga."

Akihito can't help but laugh too, realizing that all of it must sound very ridiculous, "Well you would know."

"Hey now! Look, I mean... this Asami guy... it's great that he came to get you from Hong Kong and all and I guess we owe him for that, but is he really somebody you want to be mixed up with? He sounds pretty dangerous. I know he said he loves you and everything, but now he told his men to kill you? I don't get it."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Do you love him?" Kau asks.

"Wha-? I mean... uh..."

"I don't know, maybe it's too dangerous and maybe it's not and I can't say that I'm surprised that you're mixed up in this kind of stuff, Aki. You're always looking for a rush, but if you love him too... well, you know. We'll always be there for you."

Akihito twiddles his fingers together and looks down at his bare feet.

"Do you love him, Aki?"

He looks into Kau's eyes, "I... I wish I could say no."

Kau nods. "Thought that might be the case."

"I'm such an idiot, Kau."

Punching his friend lightly in the arm, Kau laughs again, "'Course you are, Akihito. I knew that already."

The next day, Kau, Takato, and Akihito return from lunch to four boxes in the apartment which were not there previously. They are all neatly taped shut and labeled with Akihito's name in Kirishima's nondescript writing. Akihito tears them open to make sure all of his camera equipment is safe, relieved when it is. Everything but his film is accounted for.

"How sad is it that my whole life fits into four boxes?" he asks his friends.

Takato pats him on the shoulder and Kau snickers under his breath.

"So what are you gonna do now, Aki?" Takato asks.

A defeated puff of air escapes Akihito's lips.

"Aw, don't be like that," Kau chides, throwing his arm around Akihito's shoulders, "You're Takaba Akihito! You gotta go after the man you love!"

Akihito gives him a withering look. "Shut up, guys." But he smiles to himself and looks over at his camera equipment neatly piled on the floor. There's no way he can just let Asami off the hook. Not like this. What would Asami do if the situation were reversed? He'd never stand for it. And the person Akihito was before Hong Kong... what would he do? He'd go after Asami... follow him to the end of the earth... to the depths of Hell.

So that's what Akihito decides he's going to do. "Kau. Do you mind if I stay with you for a little bit longer?"

"Sure, buddy, whatever you need."

"If anybody asks if I'm staying here, say no. Even if it's my family or something. I'm not here."

Kau and Takato both give him a funny look. "Yeah, sure," Kau answers, "like I said, whatever you need."

* * *

"Absolutely not. You're asking too much, Asami-san."

Asami leans casually against a stack of boxes and smiles at a man named Komatsu Tenshin. He has been looking forward to this meeting for awhile, simply because there is a large supply of a certain type of product sitting in this particular warehouse that he would much rather convert into more liquid assets. However, Komatsu is not the man Asami would have preferred to deal with.

Komatsu has a reputation for being a very tough negotiator and Asami would much rather have handled the matter with his boss, an elderly, exceedingly corrupt Diet member. "Komatsu-san," his honeyed voice betrays nothing of his ire, "There is no need for all of this. I have something you want and the market has dictated the price for it. You can see how I'd be an idiot to accept less."

Komatsu mimics Asami's posture and smirks back. "Of course, Asami-san, but you must also see that we have to make a profit."

There's the faintest click of a camera shutter and Asami freezes instantly, waiting to hear it again. Surely the boy couldn't be that foolish. But he's been hearing that noise a lot when it isn't there and so he turns his attention back to Komatsu.

"You have your instructions, do you not?" Asami asks the man. The question obviously makes Komatsu bristle and he cannot afford to show the dissent that he really feels toward his elderly boss. "There is no need for these games, Komatsu-san," Asami continues. "It's a clean and even exchange."

But there's the click of the shutter again. It's more distinct this time.

"Fine, Asami-san, I'll just need you to confirm the transfer," Komatsu passes his phone to Kirishima who in turns hands it to Asami.

Asami's ears twitch with another few snaps of the shutter, but no one else seems to hear it. With a few swipes on the touch-screen of the phone, the transfer is confirmed and Asami is honestly relieved because he would prefer not to have vast quantities of drugs in his possession. The drug trade is so much messier than the arms trade.

Leaving the warehouse with Kirishima, he turns to look down the alleyway only to see a familiar shock of bleached blond hair darting behind a dumpster. Kirishima sees it too and raises his gun and taking aim.

"No," Asami says, "Just... let him go."

"Sir?" Kirishima asks.

"Just this once."

**TBC. Thank you for reading!**

**-El  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear I did not have this ready to go. This is the fastest I have ever written a chapter. I only started it yesterday after work. I guess you can thank Asami for that LOL. He's very demanding.**

Asami closes the door to the penthouse and toes off his shoes and remembers that shock of blond hair and knows now that he wasn't crazy for hearing the camera shutter go off and to think that Akihito was so close, was that close and Asami couldn't touch him.

He groans in his throat as his body reacts to thoughts of Akihito and he slips his phone from his pocket, stepping into the living room and loosening his tie. He thumbs through his contacts, looking for someone, anyone to call. He tells himself that he just needs someone to screw, he just needs to get Takaba Akihito out of his head.

His thumb finally settles on a woman named Ishihara Saeko, the daughter of one of his business partners, whom he used to see a lot more of before Akihito came into his life. He taps her number to call her and is halfway through dialing when he catches a glimpse of himself in the glass panel of his entertainment center.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he sighs. Of course no one but Akihito will do. He ends the call and tosses his phone onto the sofa, where it immediately starts to ring.

"Saeko," he answers smoothly, careful not to let on how frustrated he feels.

"Asami-sama. Did you just try to call me?" She asks, clearly surprised.

"Yes, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine, how are you? It's been awhile."

"I'm quite well. It's nice to hear your voice again," although it isn't really that nice to hear her voice again and all he wants is to hear Akihito's voice, preferably screaming his name in pleasure. Preferably while Asami is buried inside of him and now his body is responding even worse.

"You're the one who stopped returning my calls, Asami-sama, not the other way around," her frown is evident in her tone.

And he remembers why, remembers when he stopped giving his attentions to anyone but Akihito for the simple fact that he loved the boy, still loves him, still can't get him out of his head and damn it his cock is still hard thinking about him.

But now Saeko is on the phone and Asami realizes he cannot sleep with her, cannot sleep with anyone that isn't his Akihito.

"Asami-sama?"

"Yes, Saeko. I believe I left my lighter on your bedside table the last time we met. If you still have it, would you mind dropping it in the mail for me."

She's silent for a moment. "I-I suppose I can look for it, if you like. Do you want me to call you if I find it?"

"No, that won't be necessary. If you do find it, just mail it to me." He hangs up the phone before she can say anything else and stalks into the bedroom, shedding his clothing as he goes. He throws himself onto his bed and lies with his palm on his forehead, idly stroking his cock with his other hand. Would it be so bad, he thinks, to have Akihito brought to him? He pumps himself harder as he imagines how he would punish his boy.

Tying him up would be the first order of business. Stripping him naked and flipping him on his stomach. Asami smirks as the image floats in his mind and he rubs his thumb against the vein on the underside of his arousal.

A spanking. Yes. That's what Akihito would need, a good sound spanking and Asami would watch him get harder and harder with each smack.

"_Yes, Asami, please! Let me come home! I'm so sorry," _Akihito would beg him, would wince slightly as his ass turned red. _"Please fuck me, Asami!"_

Home. How nice that sounds in his head. The penthouse is so empty without the damned kid. Thrusting against his own hand, Asami imagines pushing into Akihito's tight, hot body and smacking his ass one more time for good measure.

"_Please, Asami, I'll be good, I'll stay with you, I promise!"_ He can almost truly hear Akihito saying those words and wishes it was more than just a fantasy. He places both hands on his cock, just the way Akihito does it, but it feels wrong somehow. In Asami's mind, he touches Akihito, tweaks the boy's nipples and strokes his cock as he pounds into him. Trying not to remember that he's only touching himself, Asami imagines flipping Akihito over and letting the boy ride him.

"_Ah, don't move! Ah, Asami, don't move..."_

"Do as you like," the words escape him before he can stop himself, but he pays them no attention and comes into his hand, almost able to feel the warmth of Akihito's body against his own.

He forces himself off the bed and into the bathroom to clean up, stares at the shower and thinks of all the times he butted his way into Akihito's morning routine. He glances out at his phone and contemplates calling Kirishima to bring him his boy, but soon realizes that that would be a mistake and it's not as if he can just show up on Akihito's doorstep. First of all, he has only a vague idea of where Akihito might be (which is unsettling all by itself) and second, it would be showing a level of weakness that Asami simply cannot bring himself to display.

Falling back into the bed, he wills his body not to react to more thoughts of the scrawny photographer, though it is more difficult than he'd care to say. He falls asleep, dreaming of Akihito cuddled against him and feeling angry that it is not really so.

* * *

Determined not to let anything affect his business, Asami keeps his longing for Akihito well under control as he saunters into another meeting at Sion. In fact, he is even relieved that the boy is not here to potentially ruin this new deal. He had meant some weeks ago to acquire a large amount of arms from Karube, but since that did not happen, he had to find a new supplier.

Fujita Tobei is significantly more skittish than Karube and Asami knows he can use this to his advantage.

"So how are your children, Fujita-san?" Asami asks politely as he gestures for the man to sit down before taking a seat himself and lighting a cigarette.

"They are very well, thank you for asking. My oldest is starting his first term at Teiou, where you attended, I believe."

"Yes, congratulations. It's a fine school."

"Thank you. And how is life treating you?"

Asami smiles, "Well enough."

"Business is good?" The man's smile is weak, but Asami hardly notices.

"As always," it's a practiced ease that Asami has cultivated over the years. Of course, he could not give a less than favorable answer to any of the questions, lest more questions be asked. Taking a puff of his cigarette, he relaxes into his chair. "So let us discuss the deal."

"Always right to the point, Asami-san. I appreciate that about you," he laughs somewhat uneasily.

"Of course, Fujita-san. I'm prepared to offer you twenty-four million yen in exchange for your supply."

"You're starting low on purpose, are you not?"

"No, I believe that is a very fair price given that you will not even let me inspect the goods before purchasing them."

"The man you sent assured you of their quality, did he not?" Fujita takes a sip of his drink, but Asami doesn't miss that his hand is shaking.

"Kirishima did assure me, yes. And from his reports, I believe my price is fair." He glances out the window, certain that he's seen a flash of light from the roof, but immediately dismisses it.

"I expected at least thirty million," his eyes are darting around and it's only now that Asami has come to realize that Fujita has brought only one man with him and this is probably the reason for his apparent nervousness.

"That's a little... more generous than I'm willing to be, Fujita-san." The man is starting to sweat now and Asami does not wish him to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of their negotiations, as that would promptly put an end to the deal. He smiles again, "I would like to step out for a breath of fresh air," he says, extinguishing his cigarette. "Would you care to join me?" Asami rises and Kirishima hands him his coat.

"Yes, I think that might be wise." Fujita also stands and follows Asami outside.

The cool night air seems to soothe Fujita somewhat, though he stands with his man a small distance from Asami, and Asami begins to feel more at ease that this deal will go according to his wishes.

"Sir?" Kirishima prompts from behind him.

"What is it?"

Kirishima points up to the rooftop of the building next to the club and there it is again, the all-too-familiar head of blond hair. He begins to draw his weapon only to be stopped by his boss.

"No. It's alright. I'll take care of it," Asami says with such deadly calm that Kirishima is actually nervous. He draws his own gun, aims and shoots straight through Akihito's lens in one swift movement, so fast there is no way the boy would have had time enough to react.

Fujita starts and stares over at Asami with wide eyes. "Asami-san? What's going on?"

"Someone was on the roof. I shot him," Asami answers simply. "Kirishima, clean up the mess please."

"Yes sir."

Asami strides over to Fujita, "So. Shall we go back inside?"

* * *

On the roof, Kirishima finds Akihito huddled up against an air duct, clutching his chest and mourning over his camera. "Takaba," he says.

"He shot me, Kirishima. He fuckin' shot me."

"No," Kirishima says, pulling Akihito up by his arm. "He shot your camera."

"But he shot at me!" Akihito cries, tears forming in his eyes, which do not leave his camera.

"Come on, Takaba, I'm going to take you home."

"Why? I thought you were supposed to kill me if you ever saw me again."

"If Asami-sama truly wanted you dead, you would be dead now and I'd be cleaning up your body, not dragging you back to Kau's apartment." Kirishima pulls Akihito down the fire escape, half-contemplating taking Akihito back to the penthouse and leaving him there for Asami to find, but again knows this insubordination would result in his immediate termination, and not in the form of a nice pink slip.

The ride back to Kau's apartment building is silent, but when Kirishima pulls to a stop, he notices that Akihito is crying in the backseat, still holding his shattered camera.

"This isn't even one he bought for me, you know. This one is mine," he mumbles.

"Listen, Takaba, I don't know what to tell you. Just, go inside and think about it for awhile. Think long and hard about why you're still alive right now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Get out of the car, kid. I've got places to be."

Akihito steps out of the car and watches Kirishima drive away until he can't see the car anymore and Kau comes outside to bring him in.

**TBC.**

** So there ya go. Thank you for reading!**

**-El**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy it!**

Akihito paces furiously around Kau's apartment, would have scuffed a path in his floors if it hadn't been for his slippers. It is now around two am and his beloved, broken camera lies dead on the kitchen table.

"I guess I don't get it, Aki. He did give you fair warning. Like that Kirishima guy said, if he wanted you dead, you probably would be right now," Kau says finally.

"But he shot at me!"

Kau folds his arms across his chest and leans back on the sofa. "You know, Aki, I can't say I'd really blame him at this point. I love you, man, but you've been kind of a jerk to the guy, haven't you?"

"Wh-what?" Akihito stops dead in his tracks and turns on his friend, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I mean, I know he's a dangerous criminal and I can't quite say I'd want you to be with someone like that, but I don't know. From what you've said it seems like he's done a lot for you and it seems like he really loves you. I don't know that I'd give up a casino worth billions of yen just to save your ass and you're my best friend!"

"Gee. Thanks, Kau."

"Just telling it like it is, Aki. I'm glad to see you didn't just give up on him and I'm really glad you aren't catatonic on my couch right now, but what did you honestly think he was going to do? See you taking pictures and messing with his business and then suddenly take you back into his arms? He doesn't really sound like that kind of guy."

Akihito flops down beside his friend on the couch and sighs heavily, as if decompressing. He supposes he'd never thought about it like that before. It hurts to think about it. How much money Asami has lost because of him... how he's been injured because of him. _"The casino alone, Takaba. You cost me billions."_ It suddenly occurs to him that yes, Asami did pay for him, did own him, but would he have done all that if he didn't love Akihito? "Yeah, you're right. You're right about all of it, Kau," he says.

"Of course I am."

"So what do I do?"

Kau stares at him blankly for a moment before smacking him upside the head. "Aki. Damn it. You man up for God's sake. You go to his place and talk it out like a grown-up. He's always gonna see you like a kid, like you said, until you stop acting like one. Flowers might not hurt either."

"I'm not buying flowers for Asami."

"Okay, chocolate then."

"He hates sweets."

Kau slaps Akihito against the back of his head again.

* * *

In the days following the meeting Fujita, Asami is slightly on edge. The feeling that he might have missed, might have injured Akihito or worse plagues him. He tells himself that Kirishima would have told him if the boy had been killed, but he does not allow himself to ask for any details.

He scans the magazines and newspapers for bylines with Akihito's name, but it does not appear in any of them.

It's only one evening when he really begins to think that his boy might be dead that he hears rapid feet pounding against the hallway. He opens the door just in time to watch Akihito skid to a stop right in front of him, a bouquet of yellow roses clutched in his hand.

"Takaba, get back here!" Kirishima calls after him.

"No!" Akihito calls back before turning to face Asami. "Hey," he exclaims with his silly little grin and then looks down and away and holds out the flowers, "Th-these are for you, I guess." He holds out the roses for Asami to take.

Kirishima finally catches up and grabs Akihito by the back of his collar and hoists him up. "Sorry, Asami-sama. I won't let him get by me again."

"Hey! Put me down, will you? I want to talk to Asami! I just came to apologize"

Kirishima eyes his boss, futilely trying to read his expression, but Asami remains still. "Boss?"

Asami takes the flowers from Akihito, "Let him down, Kirishima. He can come in. You're dismissed."

Kirishima drops Akihito to his feet, ruffles the boy's hair and leaves.

Asami turns back into the penthouse, without beckoning for Akihito to follow, but also without closing the door on him. Relief floods through him now as the boy appears to be totally unharmed. He moves into the kitchen, placing the roses in the sink and hunting through the cabinets to find a vase. He hears the door click shut and Akihito follows him into the kitchen.

"Here," the boy whispers, opening a higher cabinet door and pulling out a vase.

Asami blinks at him in surprise and then remembers that the kitchen used to be Akihito's domain. He takes the vase and fills it with water. "So. You came here to apologize?" he asks, unwrapping the roses from the shop's paper and placing them in the vase.

"You shot my camera."

"That does not sound like an apology to me."

"You jerk, that's my livelihood!"

"As if you have not interfered with my business more times that I should care to count. You care for that camera more than anything else." _More than me,_ which he leaves unspoken.

"Yeah, but you're a billionaire crime lord. I'm a freelance photographer. My cameras are it for me. And you shot at me! You say you love me and then you shoot at me!" Akihito glares at him.

Asami glares right back, though he wishes the boy would stop being so stubborn and just say what's more obviously on his mind. "This is still not sounding like an apology."

"That's because you freaking shot at me! Where's my apology for that?" It's true, Akihito had come to say sorry, but upon seeing Asami so smooth and unruffled, it set off his temper and now he just can't seem to stop.

"You were given fair warning. Besides, I knew I wouldn't hit you."

"Cocky! And that is still not sounding like an apology," he mimics.

They stare at each other for a long moment before Asami runs his hand back through his hair and sighs. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shot at you." His eyes turn expectantly on Akihito.

Akihito shifts from one foot to the other and rubs the back of his neck, careful to avoid eye contact with Asami. "Yeah... I guess, I mean, I was talking about it with Kau and he said some stuff and you were right. I'm spoiled."

"I was right, hmm? I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Don't push your luck," Akihito says, trying to keep his quick temper at bay again. "Look. Yeah, I was wrong, Asami, but you were wrong too. I know I owe you a lot, but that doesn't mean you can change who I am or what I do. God knows you'd never stop your business for me... and I guess I can't really expect you too, but you can't expect me to stop doing my job either."

"You're right," Asami nods, moving almost imperceptibly closer to Akihito. He feels the closeness of his boy and thinks now it was foolish to ever let him go.

"And furthermore- wait. I'm right?" Akihito now makes eye contact with Asami, who only nods.

"Yes, you're right," Asami closes the distance between them in one swift step and wraps one arm around Akihito while the other hand brushes over the boy's cheek and back through his hair. "I suppose I am spoiled myself," he admits. "I am used to having my way."

Akihito subconsciously, reflexively leans into Asami's touch, having missed it as if it were air. "A-and things are gonna change if..."

"If what?" Asami slips his hand on Akihito's back down to cup his buttocks.

The boy gasps. "I don't know."

"If you're going to come back?" Asami's heart leaps though he is careful to school his expression.

"If you'll let me, I guess. I can't stay on Kau's couch forever..."

"Things will have to change, as you said." He trails the tip of his finger against Akihito's jawline and down his neck.

"Yeah, like no more trying to stop me from doing my job, but-"

"But what? I would appreciate complete sentences, Akihito."

"Well it's really tough when you're doing shit like that!" Akihito protests, pointing to where Asami's hand is now playing between his thighs. "But... that magazine I work for a lot... they want me to do this year-long project on the culture of Tokyo. It's kind of a big deal."

"So no crime photography?"

"Yeah."

"No scurrying about warehouses and filthy alleyways?" It's almost too good to be true. Asami moves his hand to coax Akihito's cock to hardness.

"Yeah."

"Name the magazine, they will be receiving a large grant of money from an anonymous donor very soon."

Akihito laughs and then chokes because he's getting harder and it feels so good and this long without Asami's touches has been excruciating.

"And if I'm not to interfere with your work, I suppose you'll be making some changes as well?" Asami asks, holding Akihito up as the boy's knees have buckled. He leans forward to kiss his neck, licking and nipping as he goes.

"Y-yes."

"Such as?" Asami prompts.

Akihito blushes and looks away again. "Like not being so ungrateful..."

"And?"

Akihito realizes he can finally say the words he knows Asami wants to hear and mean them... because he loves Asami. "And admitting that I'm yours." He doesn't miss the way Asami's breath catches against his throat, but it's less than a second before he resumes the kisses. "A-and also..." it's just getting so hard to think.

"Complete sentences, Aki."

"I love you too, okay? Bastard."

A spark sets off in Asami's eyes and a growl escapes his throat, indicating the time for talking is over. He sweeps Akihito off his feet and carries him into the bedroom, demonstrating a good deal more patience than he feels. He tosses his boy on the bed and removes his tie. He kisses him thoroughly, all the while threading the silken fabric around Akihito's wrists and securing him tightly to the bed frame.

"Aw come on, Asami!" he whines, struggling against his bonds. "This isn't fair."

"I'm afraid you've lost the right to complain about what is fair and what is not fair, my sweet Akihito," he pushes the boy's tank top off, sliding it up to his wrists, further trapping him. "And that's another thing that's going to change," Asami says, pressing his forehead to Akihito's and smirking at him. "You're going to stop pretending you don't want me," his eyes dart down to where Akihito's erection is straining against his jeans, "when the opposite is so _painfully_ obvious."

Akihito opens his mouth to protest, but then shivers as Asami runs his hands over his bare skin and it feels like forever since Asami touched him and really, it has been. "A-asami," he moans as the man tweaks his nipples.

"Yes?" Asami hums, leaning down to lathe his tongue over Akihito's skin and it tastes so good, better than he remembers.

Akihito blushes and looks away, "Just... take it easy on me, okay? It's been awhile."

Asami's laugh rumbles deep in his chest. He runs his hand down to stroke Akihito's cock, tugging lightly and running his thumb over the head. "Of course, my Akihito, I'll be as gentle as I always am." He moves down the boy's body and takes him into his mouth, savoring the feel of soft, warm flesh against his tongue.

Akihito raises his head to look at Asami, "I mean it, Asami, be-" all coherent thought flies from his head as Asami slips a finger inside of him "-gentle," he groans as his head falls back against the pillows.

Asami slides his finger in and out of Akihito, brushing his lips against the boy's cock. It's so good to have his boy falling apart beneath him again, his body taut with pleasure and shimmering with a fine sheen of sweat, face flushed. "God, you're tight," Asami purrs as he pushes two more fingers inside Akihito, leaning up to watch his face twist in pained ecstasy.

"Hah- hah- A-Asami..."

Determined to at least try to be merciful, Asami leans up, over his boy, pitching Akihito's legs over his shoulders and thrusting into him, slowly and barely able to keep himself from pounding into him. He savors Akihito's cry and the way he pushes back against Asami's hips like he doesn't even know that he's doing it. It's all those subtle ways Akihito betrays himself that spark Asami's attraction over and over.

Akihito tosses his head from side to side and struggles against the tie binding him and thinks he's never felt so full in his entire life. So full it hurts and yet feels better than anything he can remember feeling. "Asami! God, fuck me. Please!"

Asami smirks down at him, "What happened to gentle?" He gives a light thrust and Akihito is so tight, it has to be painful for him, but then it's obvious that no one has touched Akihito since they were last together and satisfaction floods through Asami. No one else will ever touch Akihito again.

Almost purposefully ignoring him, Akihito tries to reach out for Asami, though he's stopped by his makeshift handcuffs. "More!" he cries desperately, "More, more, Asami, please!"

"If you like." Asami clasps his hands over Akihito's hip bones and rocks against him, pushing in and out at his own leisure, luxuriating in the feel of Akihito's heat surrounding him. He watches as his precious boy's inhibitions fade from his eyes, replaced with a cloud of lust.

Through that cloud, Akihito finally glares up at him with that same defiant stare Asami has come to know so well. "Fuck me or die, bastard," he growls.

Asami laughs and slams against him, fingers bruising Akihito's hips, pounds into him over and over again, harder and faster, pressing that spot inside Akihito until the boy's pleasured cries and moans threaten Asami's firmly-held control and he slows down to take Akihito's cock in his hand again, pumping the boy to climax.

"AH! Asami!" Akihito comes hard until it almost hurts, but the journey back down is blissful, taken with soft sighs and taut spasms.

The sight of Akihito coming undone beneath him thrills Asami and he slows down just enough to watch as Akihito spills all over himself, eyes fluttering open and close, fingers curling and uncurling around the silk fabric binding his hands, muscles tight and flexing. Akihito could not possibly be ever more beautiful than this, Asami thinks. He continues to stroke his boy and leans down to whisper in his hear, "Mine."

Akihito gives a somewhat defiant grunt, "Yeah, okay, whatever," he grumbles, looking away, but leaning up into Asami's touch and growing hard again. "And who said you could stop?"

"Issuing orders now, are we, my sweet Aki?" Asami laughs, beginning to thrust in again harder and faster.

"You. Said. Things. Have. To. Change," Akihito pants, each word punctuated by a push back against Asami.

"So it seems they will. I'm glad to see you're finally learning to enjoy this," he remarks with a smirk. He stills Akihito's hips to pound against him once more. There are already bruises forming where his fingers have been and he admires them for a moment, but it's long enough that Akihito catches him and looks down to see what has captured Asami's attention.

"What are you looking- oh," Akihito says when he sees. "Well isn't that just great. Why don't you just tattoo me like Fei Long and get it over with?"

Asami smiles, resuming his pounding of Akihito's ass. "Don't tempt me, I just might." He traces the lines of Akihito's neck and collar bone, "But then how could I mar such skin?"

By now, words have escaped Akihito as Asami is hitting that spot again and again and again until Akihito is all but thrashing beneath him, coming even harder than the first time, not noticing how badly his arms are aching from being bound.

Asami buries his face in Akihito's neck and releases into his boy, possibly would have preferred another round, but it has been a long time and his well-practiced control has slipped slightly. But it does feel so good, Akihito is so hot and tight around him, still quivering from his orgasm.

They stay still like that for just a moment, each focusing on the other, until Akihito begins to wriggle. "Um. Can you untie me now?"

Asami laughs and moves off of his boy, lying next to him propped up on his elbow. "No."

Akihito glares over at him. "What? Why not?"

"You're too cute like this."

The boy kicks his legs and wiggles, attempting once more to free himself, but the harder he struggles the tighter his bonds become.

Asami regards him for a moment, smirking all the while before finally reaching up and deftly untying the knot. "There."

Akihito winces as he draws his arms down to his sides. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes," Asami responds. "For now. Give me a minute or two." He laughs when his boy groans.

* * *

Asami wakes up first, running his fingers through Akihito's blond hair. He smiles, really smiles and kisses his boy forehead. "Mine," he whispers.

"Dream on, bastard," Akihito mumbles, attempting to roll over before he's pulled back into a crushing kiss.

"Mine," Asami repeats.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," but where Asami can't see, Akihito smiles too.

**So there it is I know it's shmoopy, but I hope you all liked it. Onto bigger projects for me! :D**

**-El  
**


End file.
